narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocolate
The reins of tranquility fell within the fragile grasp of the one prophesied as the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf; though she was now much past her glory years, her legacy itself functioned as a steppingstone for the rest of her future --shedding light where the shadows crept. She had devoted this portion of her life to serving her village in an opaque manner, one which consisted of her remaining at home, even when the rest of her family members were out venturing the skies. And so, this was how the fair maiden went about the day, lingering upon the hardwood floor, looking out of her sliding door at the many flowers that bloomed, among them the traditional lotus of the Hidden Leaf. Rays of the scorching sun beamed through her paper thin room dividers, tainting her tight fitted kimono with hope of a new era. A butterfly landed then, in her hair, flying in the southern direction. The sun shined brightly down upon the fire country, for it was a perfect day to bask in the beauty of nature. Like any other day, the Konohagakure streets were buzzing with activity. People of all shapes and sizes roamed these passageways, speaking amongst one other in friendly conversation. And among these people were two young men who slightly differed in age. They were none other than children of two of the most iconic figures of shinobi history. Met merely a few months back, and in such a short time, they seem to have established a certain bond. It was Ki's first time visiting the land of fire, he had heard many stories about Seika's many adventures while he resided once upon a time. Causally walking through the busy village, the two chatted about the thing they've accomplished since last seeing another in the Lightning county. They had arrived at Katoku's home, and moments later, Sayuri's door did open. Not long after, Katoku stepped in politely speaking to his mother and greeting her with an embrace of love. "Hey Mom.." He said lightly, pulling away from their embrace. "Katoku-san, welcome home," she said, greeting the two with a warm smile. The movement of her son's chest away from her resulted in the usual wobble of her breast, made only worse when considering how vast her cleavage truly was. She nervously crossed a single arm beneath her inflated chest, attempting to cease their movement without drawing too much attention to herself. With a hint of a blush beneath both of her eyes, her sparkling gaze fell upon Kiyoshi, a boy she had never seen before. "Hello there," Sayuri said to him, waiting for her son to more properly introduce the two of them. Though his thick shaded spectacles, which hid his light gray colored eyes, Kiyoshi watched as Sayuri's beasts wobbled almost uncontrollably; slightly smiling from the corner of his mouth. Katoku' pressed his lips before softly sighing. He gave his busty mother a pointed look, "Mother.... This is Kiyoshi..." He said tilting his head in Ki's direction. "I believe I've told you about him several months back after my visit from Kumogakure." Pulling his hands from the pockets his jeans, Kiyoshi stretched out hoping to greet her in the form of a handshake. "Hello Sayuri-sama." He would say upon establishing said handshake. Sayuri's handshake was a bit odd. For one, her hand did not travel beyond Kiyoshi's fingers, and her thumb gently kneaded the ball of his hand. There was additional meant by it, though it was more of a massage than it was a handshake, something she did when greeting most others for the very first time. "Oh! Yes, I remember now. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kiyo-san." With that, she retrieved her own hand and turned around, taking a few steps in the other direction before glancing back towards them once more. "I'll get the two of you something to drink; it's always quite hot out around this time of day. I suppose they don't call it the Land of "Fire" for nothing," she said, with a bit of a giggle at the end. Once more, she walked off in the opposite direction, and into the kitchen. Through his dark lens, the young man watched as the busty brunette waltzed into the kitchen to retrieve refreshments. After exiting the room, Kiyoshi quickly turned toward Katoku, slapping his shoulder from excitement. "That's your mom!?!" He whispered loudly, attempting to hide his enthusiasm. "She doesn't look anywhere near as old as you say. To be honest, she's actually pretty ho-..." Kiyoshi was suddenly cut off by Katoku's hand being place of his mouth. "Okay.... No.. We aren't going to discuss my mother being "hot". For one, it's disgusting. Two, she's my mother." Katoku bluntly stated without making any sort of eye contact. After a few seconds of utter silence, Katoku and Kiyoshi pull chairs up to sit across from his mother's previous position. "And please, whatever you do... Refrain from complimenting her young appearance, she thinks that she hang with our generation." The voluptuous beauty returned with an apron tied around her back and a tray carrying some snacking items. She stopped in between where the two were seated and leaned over slightly, so that her bare shoulder almost slightly grazed Kiyoshi, to put down a plate filled with onigiri in the center. Next, she removed a cup of water, one for each, placing them in front of the two boys. "Now, where ever did that brother of yours run off to?" She dusted her lush rear end with her hands and then folded them beneath her planets. Nonchalantly reaching in the plate of onigirl, Katoku eagerly bit into the rice ball. Despite his constant criticizing Sayuri's age, Katoku had always admired the woman's skill the kitchen. After several chews, he swallow hardly and then when on to speak. "Yasaki... Uhh he's around here somewhere. Probably at the library or something.. You know he's sort of a bookworm." Beside Katoku, Kiyoshi sat quietly lightly sipping on the icy beverage provided by Sayuri. Attempting to speak, Kiyoshi lightly parted lips mere seconds from talking, it was deemed a failure attempt thanks to Katoku's rather rude interruption. "Oh mom. Is it okay if Ki crashes here for a couple days? He's currently traveling the world and such. He kinda needs a place to stay while he's here." Sayuri bit her lip. "You know, it really wouldn't be appropriate to have someone over --especially another male figure, for that matter-- when your father is away, though I suppose we can make a special exception here for Kiyo-san," she said, with her lips turning to a warm smile, as if offering a sudden restraint of comfort. "I'll go and tidy up the extra room we have." The busty kunoichi undid her apron as she went, leaving it behind on a nearby counter. Kiyoshi eyes slightly widened from Sayuri's respone , he could not help but bare a smile on his face as the woman unfasten her apron. Kiyoshi gazed at she, yet again, walked away from the two. While unnoticed to Katoku, who was lost in the taste of his rice balls, Kiyoshi attention was glued to Sayuru's round rump as she trailed upstairs. He was suddenly snapped from out of Hus trance by Katoki's frantic shouts. "Shit shit... I'm gonna be late!" He mused, lightly laughing at his own foolishness. "Mommmmmmmmmm... I have to go a mission today, I'll be back in a couple hours. Please, my dear mother. Behave yourself." And with that Katoku was gone, leaving Kiyoshi alone with Sayuri. Up in guest room, Sayuri was hard at work, ensuring that the place was sufficient enough for another person to live in. Over by the dresser, she ran her hands in a circle motion to wipe away the dust that had accumulated there. Several cardboard boxes were still left over throughout the room, presumably since the family had been using it more so as a storage room than anything the last few years. Moving next towards the bed, Sayuri proceeded to folding a bundle of loose clothing. Making his way up the flight of stairs, Kiyoshi stopped at the entrance of the guest room. Though he didn't want to startle the woman, he lightly knocked on the door to gain her attention. "Um.. Sayuri-sama, do you need any help tiding up the room. After all, I'll be the one staying in here." Sayuri turned around to greet the boy. "Oh, Kiyo-san," she began. "That's very kind of you. If it's not too much trouble, could you perhaps take those boxes to the master bedroom? You can just keep them down by the bed, I can sort them out myself later." The boxes contained Sayuri's clothing, from her undergarments to her kimonos. Pieced together, they were rather heavy, though not much of an issue for a trained shinobi. With closer inspection, Kiyoshi could see that the boxes were clearly labeled. One tag read "swimsuits", while another read "underwear". Behind those two boxes were another two, reading "tops" and "bottoms" respectively, totaling four boxes. Kiyoshi paused for a moment, looking to the boxes that were clearly labeled as Sayuri's undergarments and other sorts of clothing. Quickly shaking his head, the young man lightly bushed past the brunette on his way to the boxes. Gripping two of them, Kiyoshi effortlessly picked up two of them. Miscalculating the weight of the boxes, which were surprising light, Kiyoshi accidentally knocked his own glasses off revealing his light gray eyes. "Oh Uhh. Could you hold those for me?" Kiyoshi politely asked making his way out of the room and to the master bedroom. Upon returning, he repeating hese actions, he quickly finished the task awaiting for Sayuri'd next request. She held on to his spectacles for him until he returned. "Thank you so much," she said as he came back. "You're a handy man." Using her breath, she tainted the glasses and used her own kimono to clean them off, before placing them on him herself. With that, she moved back towards the bed and proceeded to folding one of Katoku's shirts. Kiyoshi blushed slightly as the woman put his spectacles back of his face, re-masking their gray hue with the shaded lens. "Thanks." He replied cracking a nervous smile. As Sayuri resumed her tidy work, Kiyoshi couldn't help but admire the shape of the woman's body, despite her being his friend's mother. Though, Kiyoshi could help but wonder why Katoku talked so recklessly about his mother's age. For all Kiyoshi knew, she could pass as a woman in her mid-thirties. "Katoku told me that you were formerly in the ANBU..." He suddenly started, hoping to begin a conversation between the two in such awkward silence. "Ah, yes. I was most certainly an ANBU member back in my time," she said, breaking into a soft giggle. "I entered in quite young; that sort of stuff really isn't allowed these days, nor is it really required." Sayuri folded the last article of clothing and carried the pile in both arms, before gesturing towards Kiyoshi to follow behind her with a bit of a nod. She walked across the hallway and into where the master bedroom was located. There, on the dresser, sat a portrait of her with her husband. While she looked almost the exact same, the same could not be said for Kakashi; judging by the image, it was taken at least two decades earlier. Approaching one of the boxes Kiyoshi had set down earlier, Sayuri, with her back facing the young boy, took a seat on her knees and proceeded to taking out the various clothing. She glanced back briefly to offer Kiyoshi his next array of instructions. "Sorry to trouble you again, but could you perhaps unload whatever is in that box beside you?" The box closest to Kiyoshi --unbeknownst to Sayuri-- was the one labeled "undergarments". "I really just need them out from there. Even if you just put them over on the bed, it'd be a great help." Not paying much attention to the box Sayuri instructed him to empty, Kiyoshi dumped it onto her bed and was quite surprised in what he saw. Loads and load of Sayuri's underwear bombarded the bed. The sheer amount was to much to sustain on her bed as several fell upon the soft carpet. Genuinely surprised, Kiyoshi body frozed as he glanced at Sayuri. "Uhm." Was all he managed to let out over his growing excitement. Amongst the lingerie scattered about the bed and carpet were bras with cups more than twice the side of Kiyoshi's head. Even having been inside the box for so long, they were completely fresh, filling the room with a sweet scent of cherries. Turning her head as a response of Kiyoshi's remark, Sayuri blushed a bright red and stood up from her seat across the room, only to take one beside Kiyoshi and the cardboard box instead. She crawled towards the bedside, collecting the fallen panties. "Oh, how embarrassing. I had completely forgotten that I had kept these in here." And with that, Kiyoshi's eyes were stuck on the perfectly round hump; that was Sayuru's deliciously looking rump. A sight that vitality exploded Kiyoshi's mind, sending him Weill over the edge. Each cheek rigorously bounced as she crawled, she current position and seeming brought the young man great joy; it was clear to see that he had indeed inherited much of his father's old habits. His left eye twitch uncontrollably, he began to smell the iron within his own blood, until finally. Blood rushed from his nose, spraying into the light colored carpet. The young man's body staggered crazily as he dramatically fell upon the floor; leaving a loud thud from his sudden feelings of lightheadedness. Sayuri turned swiftly when she heard the back of Kiyoshi's head connect with the floor. Much to her surprise, her carpet had been tainted with rich red blood, which was still gushing out from the boy's nose like a fountain. "Oh my!" With little time to react, Sayuri rushed towards Kiyoshi's side with a pair of her own underwear in her hand. She placed it initially on his chest, and climbed upward to absorb the trail of blood that descended down his shirt on the way up to his nose, where she used it to plug his nostrils. She kept her eyes on his face, checking for his breathing pattern. With her other hand, she generated a potent green energy and sat it down upon his stomach in the hopes of reviving him. In such short time, Kiyoshi managed to fade in and out of his conscious mind. Breathing heavily, his abdomen tightened for his touch. And in the attempts to sit up, he thanked and apologized for staining her carpets with his blood, holding what felt like a thin silky towel. Until he actually realized what he was holding --Sayuri's underwear-- and then his excitemen . Has quite literally began to show as his heart rate increased and his jeans began to tent. Without noticing his growing excitement, Sayuri made to move away, allowing the boy to keep a pair of her underwear for his running nose. As far as she was concerned, he would have been alright; though, she hadn't the slightest idea what had caused it in the first place. To her knowledge, it had every bit to do with dehydration, since she had already touched base on how grueling hot it had been outside. Heck, she herself had started to sweat. "Are you alright?" she called over to him, wiping a few beads of sweat off of her forehead. "It's quite hot out, perhaps we should fetch ourselves a little something to drink?" "I'm fine really." The young man reassured, lifting himself from the floor. "I just got a little excited is all." He said as he finished wiping the blood from his face. Looking down, he sighed as two things were brought to his attention. And covering himself up, Ki picked with his blood stained shirt. "Well, this needs to be changed." "You can take one of Katoku's shirts," Sayuri offered, walking out the room. "Come along, I'll show you to his room." Kiyoshi followed behind Sayuri, suddenly remembering his clothing he brought along. "Oh actually, I have a shirt from my luggage." He said quickly detouring into the room he initially came in. As he walked, he quickly unfastened the buttons on his blood stained shirt. From there he swiftly removed it, revealing his slightly muscularly toned light chocolate build and hard washboard abs. Opening the sliding door, Kiyoshi found his light bag were he had left it. Unzipping it, he searched through the bag while walking back into the house. Few seconds later he retrieved a black T-shirt with a skull and crossbones printed in its front. And after putting it on, Kiyoshi awaited Sayuri's response in what to do with his previous blood soaked shirt. A shadow settled over the area near the house. Land was a large golden dragon, with a young woman riding atop it. After landing in ceremonious fashion, the woman hopped off, patting the dragon on the head. "Thanks for the ride Mamoru," Shigemi said, the dragon grunting a reply before returning home. Leaving her in long chestnut hair in a high ponytail, the young woman approached the house, before opening the door. "Hey mom I'm home!" Shigemi announced, her gray eyes glinting with amusement. "Does Katoku or Yasaki have a friend over again?" she asked as she spotted the remains of a meal on the table counter. From the other room, Kiyoshi heard an unfamiliar voice calling out for the house. A light which caused the wandering boy to peek his head around the corner. And when he did, the young man was certainly awestruck by the lady's beauty. Resembling greatly to that of Sayuri. Walking to the room, she was in, Kiyoshi would politely greet himself. "Hello. I'm Kiyoshi Yuri, friend of Katoku. And I presume that you are Shigemi, no?" Shigemi turned around when she heard a voice. What Shigemi saw surprised her slightly, as a handsome young male where shades appeared in the room. Once he introduced himself, her confusion cleared however. "Ah so you're the one that Katoku met in Kumogakure a few months ago," Shigemi responded as she gave Kiyoshi the one over, "Yes I am Shigemi, Katoku's older sister, nice to make your acquaintance," At that point she eyed the bloodied shirt that he held in his hand as well as the silky underwear that could only be classified as lingerie. It was slightly blood as well. "Well, well, what is that you have in your hand? Did someone become a little too excited?" Shigemi teased, putting two and two together. She was observant that way. Kiyoshi's eyes widened as he looked at the blood soaked shirt and panties. Not knowing exactly how to reply to her, Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head. "Well um.. It didn't happened exactly how you think. I was feeling a little lightheaded abs fainted." Kiyoshi lied through his teeth, hoping that his story was somewhat believable to the beauty that stood across for him. "Anyway, it is truly a genuine pleasure to met you.." "As if," Shigemi replied, dismissing Kiyoshi's lies. She knew her mother had to do with the bleeding. The fact that the rest of him was unharmed and that there was some crusted blood on his nose told her all she needed to know. "Ugh, mom really needs to control herself," Shi thought in an exasperated manner. "Come on, you don't think I can tell a nosebleed when I see the evidence of one? The fact your holding some of my mother's underwear only signifies your guilt," Shi said while grinning. Shigemi's face turned serious and her grey eyes grew stormy as she thought of the talking to she would have to give Sayuri. Her mother really needed to stop teasing every single male guest that came over, else they would stop returning. Or worse, they would come exclusively for her mother's suggestive and sensual demeanor, hoping it would lead to something. She sighed. Kiyoshi was speechless during Shigemi's entire rant, really not sure what to say now. He quietly stood as she continued her rant, seemingly growing more furious as she talked. In more than one way, Shigemi seemed to remind Kiyoshi much of his own sister, Mihaya. And after she finished, Kiyoshi stood quietly among the awkward silence that emerged between the two. And though she couldn't tell, Kiyoshi was desperately attempting not to make eye contract with the storming mad chick. Shigemi realized that a silence had followed her declaration. Her eyes cleared in wake of the awkwardness. "Sorry about that rant. It's just, you're not the first person my mom has done that to, whether it was a nosebleed or worse. I remember this one jōnin that came by for dinner a few months ago, and my mom's suggestive demeanor and teasing nature proved to be more than enough to give him a semi-permanent erection," at this she made a face before shaking her head. At that point Shigemi noted Kiyoshi's shades. "Wait, why are you wearing shades in the house?" Shigemi asked while chiding herself for the rant she went on earlier. "Sayuri-sama seems to be quite the interesting person." Kiyoshi chuckled a bit before removing his glasses and once again revealing his sparking gray eyes. "They're not really shades actually," Kiyoshi chuckled a bit before folding them down. "They just appear that way to others. "And don't sweat your rant, I have conversations like this with my older sister all the time. Most of which I ignore." He laughed a bit more, shoving his glasses into his pocket. "Your family seems so intriguing," He added, attempting to draw attention away from himself and into Shigemi. "What's a normal day for you?" Shigemi's attention was drawn to Kiyoshi's eyes as soon as he removed his glasses. They were a beautiful shade of grey, a bit lighter than her own. They matched the color of a wolf's pelt, something she found to be attractive. They suited him well she decided, to the point where her thoughts became slightly muddled. Shigemi missed part of what Kiyoshi said, coming to attention when she heard family mentioned. "My family? Well, my dad is usually off on a mission or visiting with an old friend. If he's home, him and mom are off doing God knows what. Personally I don't want to know. As for my brothers, they cycle in and out of the house. Yasaki's out on one of his odysseys I believe. Katoku is usually traveling as well, that's how he met you obviously. But, yes, we are busy family, so we don't usually spend a ton of time together. Wait, you mentioned having an older sister..what's she like?" Shigemi said. "I see. Your parents are like what my parents were. So active in the bedroom." He laughed loudly. "Well um my sister is quite outspoken actually. Crazy temper, very easy to piss off. And once she's pissed. It's best that you keep your distance." He laugh more, lightly rubbing the back of his head. "My dad was an interesting man. A lot if people seem to know him. They say that he was quite the partier in his younger years. Although, Mihaya inherited most of his looks. At first glance you wouldn't be able to tell that I'm my father's son. I seem to get my look from my mother. All besides my eye color which I received from my dad's mother." Shigemi sighed. She had a feeling her and Mihaya would become good friends should they ever meet, most likely bemoaning the habits of their family members, particularly their sex lives. She laughed when she heard Kiyoshi mention his dad being a fan of partying. There was only one person who did that, and was as sexually active as her own parents; Seika Uchiha. "So your Seika's son, aren't you?" Shigemi said as she remembered a story told to her by her father and mother about that Uchiha. Hopefully, Kiyoshi didn't inherit his perversion, though from the blood soaked clothes, Shigemi had a feeling it was a bit too late for that. "So what brings you to Konoha?" Shigemi asked, noting that Katoku was gone yet again. Some friend he was. "Yeah... I am. Though I'm not a physical representation, same say I inherited traits of his personality.." Kiyoshi rolls his eyes while laughing at his own statement. "Some people even call me Seika Jr... Which is something I'll never get use to." Kiyoshi motioned for Shigemi to sit so that could continue btheir conversation more comfortably. "Well I did come with Katoku, but he had forgotten about a mission he was assigned, and so then I was left here with your mother. I travel the world quite a bit actually, this is,my first time in Konohagakure. I'm sure Mihaya would joy it here..." Kiyoshi paused scratching his bottom lip. "I'd love to see what Konohagakure looks like on top the Hokage monument." Shigemi laughed at the Seika Jr moniker. If that impossibly large nosebleed was any indication, he was well on his way to imitating his father. As Kiyoshi stated his desire to see Konoha from the monuments, Shigemi pondered in a thoughtful. "I could bring you there if you would like," she added hesitantly, "I mean, I gone up there myself, and the view is indeed very impressive. It makes me wonder if the founders of this village saw that same view, as well as the vision to build Konoha into what it is today," Standing up from her seat, Shi went and grabbed some food from the pantry. "Do you want anything?" Shigemi asked over her shoulder while seeking the snack she desired. "Oh really? That'd be great..." Ki replied taking notice to her slight hesitation. "I'm sure my dad stood up here a lot when he lived here..." As Shigemi, exited the room, so did Ki, following behind her still chatting as he trailed her into the pantry. "No thanks... I'm fine." He replied to her question. Stading a few feet behind, Kiyoshi closely examined her body structure while she continued to hunt for a snack. Rummaging through the pantry, Shi spotted the food she desired: a bag of Tostitos. Grabbing the bag, she pulled it down before closing the pantry. "Let me change first then," Shi replied after Kiyoshi stated his agreement on going. Casually strolling up the stairs after brushing by Kiyoshi, Shigemi peered in her room before entering. Closing the door for some privacy, she took of her unique shinobi uniform, before placing it in its rightful place in the closet. Looking through the closet, Shi settled upon a pair of comfortable jeans and a simple white t-shirt, both of which hugged her hourglass esque curves. For footwear she chose a set of flip-flops, while keeping her hair in it's high ponytail. Satisfied with her appearance, Shi descended the stairs before returning to where she had left Kiyoshi last. "Are you ready?" Shi asked, before beginning to lead the way out of the house. As Shigemi descend from her upstairs domain, it was if she were moving in slow motion. The new attire suited her voluptuous curves, resembling to that of an Egyptian hourglass. Seemingly perfect for head to toe, truly astonishing sight to the young man. He was caught in a trance, that trance being the outstanding beauty known as Shigema.. Snapped from his imagination by her voice, Kiyoshi shook his head before replying. "Uhh. Yeah let's go." And then followed her out of the house. A look of amusement flashed over Shi's gray eyes as she led Kiyoshi out of the house, noticing his trance like state when she walked downstairs. From where their house was located, the walk to the mountain itself wasn't that arduous. The advantage came in being on the outskirts of Konoha, particularly a portion situated on the other side of the village while also facing the monument. They did encounter a few citizens, which Shigemi exchanged a few polite greetings with before continuing to lead Kiyoshi on the path. While originally wide enough to accommodate several people side by side, the path soon shrank to only a couple people side by side before ultimately becoming single-file. When they reached the summit, the path widened once more before curving. And there it was, the village of Konohagakure spread out before them. Shigemi stood on the edge before sitting down a few inches inward. The view remained as breathtaking as ever, and reaffirmed her motivation to become Hokage. "Well, what do you think?" Shi asked she gazed at the late afternoon sun. It was an awe inspiring sight, indeed Kiyoshi could recall ever see such a magnificent view before. He was almost speechless, looking out into the village below, he gray eyes sparkled with joy. His heart became warm from the pleasant sight. From the sheer amazement he too had to take a seat, planting his bottom right next to Shigemi. Their shoulders grazed each other as he turned to her. "This view is amazing..." He answered, playfully nudging the young woman. "Almost everything about the place is breathe taking..." He said looking into her eyes, openly direct his statement to her. "This view is perfect," he implied, still gazing at Shigemi Shigemi felt their shoulders graze as Kiyoshi turned to her. She playfully nudged him back after he did so. She felt herself falling deeper into his grey eyes, admiring their hue as her own gray eyes stared back at him with a hint of desire. "You're not too bad yourself...I guess," Shi teased before laying her head comfortably on Ki's shoulder. Satisfied with the setup, she was more than comfortable to stay in that position for the duration of the evening. It helped that Ki's shoulder was broad and strong. That thought caused a curiosity in her to see what the rest of him looked like, in particular without his shirt off. Her gray eyes settled on the sun once more. "Sureee.." He said jokingly to Shigemi's statement about his looks. As the two stared off into the sunset, Kiyoshi couldn't help but feel a natural attract toward the young lady. This attraction was then confirmed by her suddenly resting her head on his shoulder. He slightly turned to face her, seeing as she wonderfully gazed into the sun. From there it was all in a course of instinct. Slightly moving his shoulder, Kiyoshi brought his hand up to cup the smooth skin of the young woman's chin. Turning her head to face his, he slowly and gently pulled her in to softy land a kiss upon her red ruby lips. Shigemi felt her lips rosen as Ki's made contact with hers, surprising her slightly with its suddenness. However, she decided to go with it, whether it was out of instinct or something more. She grinned before turning her head around more completely, kissing Kiyoshi gently as she draped her arms over his shoulders as she brought her body tantalizingly close to his own. The sunset continued unabated, though with their interest in each other, its presence, as well as the rest of the village were quickly forgotten. The world had shrunk down to the two of them as they became infatuated with each other's appearances. The duration of their lip lock exceeded the expectations of the young man. Their lips deeply intertwined, almost appearing as if they were fused. The two actively battled for dominance as the world around them began to wither away. His mind was so focused on Shigemi's lips that he'd forgotten where had been. His hand moved from her chin to nape of her neck. In this battle for dominance, Kiyoshi would try to claim victory by further pulling her in and it was even to the point where she so suddenly ended up sitting in his lap as they continue to share passion. Her grin grew as their lips locked once more, her hands seeking purchase on his body in order to pull him closer. At that point her design changed as Shi switched from the light pecks on the lips to a deeper, more involved form known as french kissing, her tongue making contact with Kiyoshi's for the first time. As her quest for purchase continued, her hands slipped underneath Kiyoshi's shirt, causing her accidental discovery of a very toned young man. Part of her appreciated the level of definition in his abs, but the majority of her attention was focused on devouring the young man's tongue in passionate fashion as her hands gripped his abs. Slamming his book down on the table in front of him, the middle-oldest sibling, Yasaki, felt heat rise within him. A pretty brunette in front of him changed her expression from flirtatious to scared within seconds. "I-is everything alright?" she mumbled quietly, libraries were strict with their "keep quiet" rule. "Not really. I'll be back." he said through clenched teeth. Before departing, he placed a soft kiss on the girl's cheek, sending her into a state of pure pleasure, an added effect being her skin reddening like roses. He left the library in a hurry, his destination being atop of the Hokage's Monument. Using his Sharingan to spot where he wanted to appear, Yasaki's being de-materialized and reassembled in front of his sister and another boy, fists heated up to the most extreme degree. To Shigemi and the boy, they would feel the heat of a thousand suns on their skin, even though they remained untouched. "Hm, your lips seem to be stuck to my sister's.. I'll help." and with a crazed expression, the orange diamond-shaped seal began to pulsate with intensity, giving him the strength of a million. With one extremely hot hand, Yasaki would grab the young man by his neck, burning the dirt off of his skin, and yanked him back so far that the separation between their lips would leave a sharp stinging sensation behind And with the arrival of the fourth member,, Kiyoshi and Shigemi's moment of passion was suddenly ripped away by her raging younger brother -known twin to Katoku- while the brother's were twins, Yasaki bore different features the other. Genuinely surprised by the sudden break, Kiyoshi was thrown into the earth, kicking up debris and rumble from his quake. The grip that Yasaki once held was still present in the form of third degree burns on the back of his neck... The chocolate skin began to discolor from those injures. He groaned lowly while lifting himself up from the dirt, rubbing the stinging feeling around his neck's nape. Upon his visage, he bore a look of confusion infused with anger from the events that began to unfold. "The hell is your problem?!?" He voiced angrily after coming to his feet. Slowly, Yasaki approached the boy, reminiscent to a horror movie. "This.. is my sister. You need approval from me and Katoku before this little "makeout session" can go on. I'm officially dubbing this the "Yasaki Trials", you have to get to know me before you get to know her.. and that is final." the heat that hugged his balled up hands began to dissipate, the orange diamond on his forehead returned to it's original state. His once flowing blonde hair calmed and stood still. "This will be a day-by-day thing.. and if you do anything to upset me, her, or the rest of my family, get ready to plan your funeral." "My funeral, ehh. Heh.. Looks like Katoku didn't tell you about me.. Well then. I'd say it's about time you find out who I am." Suddenly, the ground began to violently tremble as the dark skinned shinobi began to meld the energies with his body. That energy then began to move within his move, some traveling to the tip of his right index finger. And as this happened, Kiyoshi slowed began to lift his hand from his side, pointing it at Yasaki's forehand. Kiyoshi's face was blank, his eyes wrre flooded with a darkened gray, showcasing his overwhelming aggression toward Yasaki. And then, without any warning, Kiyoshi blasted that energy at Yasaki with relentless speed. However, even as powerful as the bolt looked, it would not inflict any form of serious damage; at most, simply shocking the blonde man. Jiggle, jiggle, jiggle. A familiar form suddenly appeared out of nowhere, her arrival having rebounded the bolt of lightning towards the opposite position. However, there was something different about the busty kunoichi this time; unlike before, her warm smile had been replaced with a scornful expression. A clenched fist sat along either side of her body as her long, brown hair flowed behind her with the wind. "Hatake Shigemi... just what the hell do you think you're doing?" The sitting young woman stood up, her eyes taking on the color of thunderclouds. Her anguish was apparent, as the release of her chakra cracked the earth around, only augmented by her emotional turmoil. "I find that fascinating coming from you Ōtsutsuki Sayuri," Shigemi said, her voice as cold as a wind sweeping across the arctic tundra. It was embarrassing enough to have her little brother come in and throw Kiyoshi away like a bag of recycling, but then to have her mom appear, berate and chide Shigemi as if she stood on some moral high ground, that drove her up the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are, to decide things for me?" Shigemi asked, addressing her mother and brother, though her brother in particular. Her released chakra began to take on it's normal golden hue, before slowly resembling flames, a consequence of her growing rage. Sayuri glared at her daughter, who had just referred to her mother by her name moments ago, an obvious sign of disrespect. As far back as she could remember, Shigemi had been the sweet little girl who always followed her instructions --or at least in front of her parents, anyway. Yasaki and Katoku were the rebellious ones; the children who acted based off instinct and cared little for the outcome. She would have expected something like this from either of her sons, but not her daughter in a million years. "What the hell were you just doing?" Sayuri repeated, still in disbelief. "I have absolutely no idea where you inherited all of these lustful ideas of yours, but you've crossed the line!" There was likely an awkward silence that followed this last statement, in particular attributed towards Sayuri's children. It was quite evident that had such desires been apart of Shigemi's formula, they stemmed immediately from her perverted parents, who had been forced to move out of the village because their groans kept the other villagers awake at night. Seeing her daughter's chakra surface, Sayuri tightened her fists. "Move aside, Shigemi." The sudden reappearance of the queen caused the dark skinned shinobi to view very uncomfortable with this predicament. It would seem as if his father ways were passed onto him. Allowing him to end up in a really sticky situation, one that could not simply be talked out of. During the progress of the argument of daughter and mother, Kiyoshi remained quiet feeling as he served no purpose interfering the their squabble. "Katokuuuuuuu. Why did you leave me hereeeeeeeeeeee!" He yelled within his mind, slumping his head down defeat. "Why should I? So you can pummel him into the ground and then berate me from a stance that is hypocritical at best, and ironic at worst? No, I think I'll pass on that, particularly when you were flirting and teasing the very guy you now want to pummel earlier. Do you not think I know what a nosebleed looks like, as well as its most likely source? You know I'm not an idiot, yet you can't trust me to make my own decisions," Shigemi said bitterly. It was as if she had been saving up all of this rebellious energy from all her years of existence, and was just now releasing it. Her chakra continued to build, cracking the ground further. However, though it may have been the result of Shi's agitation, the released chakra became increasingly flame like, resembling her perfected fighting style. This was far beyond Yasaki's original intentions. His mother and his sister were going toe-to-toe verbally, and it only made everyone in the environment feel nervous. It's like.. feeling a volcano about to erupt. Yasaki had seen Shigemi's fire of gold only once in his lifetime, and she hadn't even perfected it at that time, being just a girl. But here she was, a woman now, preparing to rebel against her own mother, people change drastically with age. "Shigemi." his voice would be noticed by all, no matter the other voices that were being heard. "I only interfered because I was worried, I'm sure you've observed that. But don't take your anger out on Mom, it's blatant disrespect." the atmosphere became heavy with his words. It was no secret that he was the cause of all of this. "Worried....." Shigemi said slowly, emphasizing each individual syllable, "Since when does worried mean tossing a person several meters away while inflicting third degree burns before threatening their life if they take a step wrong? Someone's understanding of that word is horribly skewed," However, her fury ebbed, as Kiyoshi remained mostly unharmed. The flames died down until it only surrounded her person, before that too began to faded slightly. The fact that her eyes remained the color of thunderclouds was the sign that her fury hadn't disappeared completely, as her rational side begged her to listen to Yasaki's words of reasoning. "I'm not taking my anger out on mom, I'm simply pointing out the hypocrisy of her stance on the situation," Shigemi responded wearily, already tired of her overprotective family despite having been home for only a few hours. She knew that they were as surprised as her rational conscious was about her rebellious state after several years of being the safe, reliable, guiding hand role model that her younger siblings needed. Maybe part of her was tired of being that person, and instead wanted to enjoy life as herself, rather than as a "mother" of sorts. A sigh escaped from Yasaki's being, studying his sister's face. "You're right. I overreacted. I "felt" you kissing some boy and I.. freaked out on him." Yasaki admitted this to himself, not just his sister. "I'll relax." he concluded, also while running his fingers through his luscious blonde hair. He suddenly approached her, his arms out as if he was ready to receive something. When close enough, his arms wrapped around Shigemi's, a "hug" is what they called it. "Y-yeah, a hug.. for you." he awkwardly comments while still hugging her. Shigemi received her brother's hug in an awkward fashion, before eventually wrapping her arms around him. She figured that this hug was her brother's way of apologizing for his extreme overreaction to the situation. Her eyes lightened slightly as her anger dissipated further, though she still glared at her mother for her insolence. Part of Shi fretted over Kiyoshi standing in an awkward fashion as well as his injuries, enough that she broke off the hug though not before stating that she accepted Yasaki's apology. Satisfied, she walked over to Kiyoshi before examining the back of his neck. "Are you ok?" she asked, concern edging into her voice as she looked at the nature of his injuries. Sayuri's expression remained fierce. Had they not been situated atop the hokage monument, she may have exerted much more of her presence to invoke fear within the others. Even with their subtle dilemma solved for the time being, Sayuri wasn't the least bit convinced. Her cold gaze fell upon Kiyoshi, who, judging by the look on his face, was completely lost throughout their family problems. Without saying a word, she slowly began to approach him, taking one step at a time. "Yeah... I'm fine." He replied somewhat quietly to her question. He could sense the concern and worry within the pitch of Shigemi's voice. He slowly lifted his head to face her, bring their lips closer, to reunite yet again; as if he didn't learn his lesson the first round. However, this time, it would be the queen herself interrupting the two young lovers passion fest. She approach startled him slightly, reacting by quickly but not forcefully, pulling his mouth away from Shigemi's slightly biting down on her lower lip. And as her cold gaze burled into his soul, sweat bullet would be seen slowly running down his face.